Safely and conveniently transporting sports equipment is a concern for many sports enthusiasts. For example, canoes, kayaks, and bicycles can be carried on a vehicle by being attached to one or more load bars. Typically, the load bars are oriented essentially horizontally and crosswise to the direction of travel.